


【翻译】不要害怕，不要惊慌

by sammy3104



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: LSD, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, difoyle, dinfoyle-Freefrom, hugging/physical comfort, set during s5
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammy3104/pseuds/sammy3104
Summary: Gilfoyle正在经历糟糕的幻觉，Dinesh是那个接到他电话的人。
Relationships: Dinesh Chugtai/Bertram Gilfoyle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	【翻译】不要害怕，不要惊慌

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Alarms and No Surprises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717857) by [springstorms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/springstorms/pseuds/springstorms). 



> 感谢原作者@springstorms  
> 感谢beta@美极土豆泥

当Dinesh唱着《Bizarre Love Triangle》的最后一段时，他开始冲洗头发上的洗发水，嘶声力竭地唱着歌词，不理会Jeff敲打墙壁试图让他闭嘴的声音。如果他不想让Dinesh在周六半夜洗一个长长的澡并且全程唱歌的话，他真的应该在决定当一个内鬼并让他所有的朋友都与他为敌之前考虑到那一点。是的，严格来说，喝得酩酊大醉并且把冰箱的事告诉Jeff _确实是_ 他的错，但是他喝多了话就很多，同时因为拥有一个好朋友而兴奋，这点真的是他的错吗？也许如果Gilfoyle没有一直在忙他自己的事，他也不会觉得有必要这么没完没了地抱怨他。

那其实对他来说是整场事件中最尴尬的部分——他感觉自己那时好像并没有一直在谈Gilfoyle，但是他现在知道了他在那上面闲扯了至少一个小时。他不确定哪一个更糟：意识到Gilfoyle完全察觉到他在谈论他上面花了多少时间，还是那只会让他更加沉迷于他的这个事实。

Gilfoyle在一切发生之后就一直很冷淡（甚至对他也是如此），Dinesh讨厌自己几近想念有人可以整天在那里嘲笑他。那已经多少成了令人欣慰的常态，想办法重获Gilfoyle的关注已经占据了他平常工作日中大部分最无聊的时刻。

可是现在，Gilfoyle尖刻的评论不但更刻薄还更少见了，就像他几乎无法承受消耗能量只是为了张开嘴和他说话。要说Dinesh以为会发生什么，那就是Gilfoyle想要报复他，但是就目前来说，什么都没发生。那让他有种古怪的失落，而在乎该死的 _Gilfoyle_ 怎么想只是让他对自己更加生气。

他听了几首杜兰杜兰的歌，觉得自己洗得够久了，便擦干身子，继续他日常的其他部分。他在用牙线剔牙的过程中停下查看手机，当看到Gilfoyle的两个未接来电时，眯起眼睛。Gilfoyle几乎从不给他打电话，大多数时候更倾向于发短信（而且就算那样，Dinesh也常常是那个开始对话的人）。一种担忧的焦虑之感开始在他腹中升起。是有某种紧急情况吗？

他把剔牙抛之脑后，快步走到他的房间给Gilfoyle回电，靠着紧闭的房门，屏住呼吸。 _咔嗒_ 一声之后，他听到远处的音乐在电话里噼啪响着，还有急促的呼吸声。“Dinesh？”

“Gilfoyle？你还好吗？”

“我不确定，伙计，只是——”他接下来说的话被他移动的声音盖住了。

“Gilfoyle，发生什么了？你需要帮助吗？”

“你能过来吗？”他听起来不对劲，平时咄咄逼人的态度被零星的呼吸声和嗓音中轻微的颤抖所取代。他听起来真的很害怕。Dinesh想知道是否这就是一种捏造出来报复他的方式，引诱他做出一些尴尬的事，这样Gilfoyle就能扯平，并且有新的可以幸灾乐祸的事情。

“我是说，我 _可以_ ……”他说道，有些怀疑，“你需要我打给别人吗？”

“不，过来就好。我想我可能产生了糟糕的幻觉，这之前从没发生过。拜托。”

Dinesh的眉毛扬了起来。他认为连Gilfoyle在那种程度的绝望下都不会把拜托说出口，即使最终结果会是Dinesh全身涂满烧烤酱在办公室里裸奔。“操，伙计，好吧。我在路上了。你想让我保持通话吗？”

Gilfoyle颤抖地吸了一口气。“不，只要你十分钟内赶到就好。是个奇怪的时间，但是……”

“好的，在我到那之前别做任何事。稍等一会儿。”

在开车途中，Dinesh无法克制地不由自主地不断循环着可能的侮辱，一些愚蠢的话比如， _哇哦，Gilfoyle，看起来你不像你想的那样擅长使用麻醉剂_ ，还有， _哪种撒旦教徒才不能承一次普通的糟糕的幻觉_ ？然而当他想到Gilfoyle嗓音中的颤抖，他觉得他对他根本说不出那些话。他不太了解糟糕的幻觉会怎样，但他在贴吧上读过足够多的故事，知道如果你不小心，那真的会让你吃不消。

他在电梯中翻阅了一篇关于如何帮助某人度过糟糕的幻觉的文章，试着尽可能多地记住这些建议。在他第一次敲门时，Gilfoyle没有回应，所以他敲得更大声了，然后听到一声巨响，接着是一句迟疑的“Dinesh？是你吗？”

“是的，是我。”

Gilfoyle慢慢打开门，满腹怀疑地往外看，好像担心Dinesh是其他人似的。他的头发乱蓬蓬的，就像他一直在用手捋着，他穿着运动裤。房间里播放着古怪的氛围音乐，听起来像是某种持续音穿插着回声吉他连复段，彼此层叠。Dinesh认为这不是他在经历糟糕的幻觉时想听到的东西，但他没做评价，跟着Gilfoyle进门。

“操，你现在看起好奇怪。”Gilfoyle说着，走到他对面，在他站立的地方轻微摇晃。

“怎么奇怪？”

Gilfoyle使劲闭了一下眼睛，又睁开，“像毕加索的画。”

“你嗑了什么？”

“三片LSD。”

看到Gilfoyle如此乱套让Dinesh也感觉乱了套，完全不习惯看到他甘愿表露哪怕些许脆弱。就连Gilfoyle受惊地看着他的方式也是完全陌生的。尽管有些不安，他试着让自己的表情保持冷静，营造出一种平静的氛围，就像文章中说的那样，慢慢靠近Gilfoyle，把手放到他的肩膀上，把他引向沙发。“现在坐在这里，可以吗？专注于音乐。我去拿橙汁。”

Gilfoyle只是点点头，用放大的瞳孔看着他，那让他镜片后的眼睛看起来更大了。

Gilfoyle的公寓比Dinesh预想的要普通得多，不过几乎所有东西不是红色就是黑色的，在他将Gilfoyle留在那里的沙发对面，有一张巨大的挂毯挂在墙上，上面是一个五芒星，中间有一个风格化的山羊头图案。一些小物件散落到各处，有马克杯和纾压玩具，甚至有一个克苏鲁毛绒玩偶，他抓起它好让Gilfoyle可以有东西抱着。

厨房也差不多，但看起来是他用来进行修理的工作间，小螺丝刀和被拆卸了一部分的服务器占据了柜台的大部分空间。他的冰箱严重缺乏该有的东西，但是只要扫视一眼橱柜，就会发现里面有储备充足的麦片供应。Dinesh在一个有着他不熟悉的乐队标志的马克杯里倒了橙汁，回去看到Gilfoyle站起来，摆弄着音响系统，动作沮丧又不准确，好像他不知道该怎么把它关掉。

Dinesh放下橙汁和毛绒玩具，慢慢靠向Gilfoyle身边，看着扬声器，忽略Gilfoyle困惑地盯着他的目光。“这是个新系统。”他喃喃道，手仍然僵在他一直不确定地摆弄着的旋钮上，他那惯常的技术头脑乱了方寸。

“我可以解决。你想关掉它吗？”

“是的，它听起来像一堆该死的苍蝇在围着我团团转之类的，吓死我了。”

它听起来是有点像。那种嗡嗡的持续音听起来不太像实验性的氛围音乐，更像是有人拼命想从客观来讲刺耳的声音中创造出一个音景。Dinesh遏制住自己想要为Gilfoyle是那个最开始放音乐的人发表意见的冲动，专注于关掉它。他轻轻地拿起Gilfoyle的手机，断开蓝牙，当他看到Gilfoyle的眼睛睁大了，就像他立刻后悔放开它时，马上把手机还给他。

“我们现在坐回去，好吗？”他说着，引导Gilfoyle回到沙发上。Dinesh递给他橙汁，他喝了几口，没有评价，然后紧闭上眼睛安静下来，果汁在他手中危险地摇晃着。

“我还是能听到它。嗡嗡声。那不是音乐。”

“我什么都没听见，Gilfoyle。那只是LSD的缘故。没有嗡嗡声。”

Gilfoyle把橙汁交给他，伸出手捂住耳朵，就像那能起作用一样，他摇了摇头，像一只身上都是水的狗。“这他妈真是太糟糕了。”他说着，听起来很像某人试图保持冷静，但是失败了。

“你之前也服用过这个。你知道这只是暂时的。”Dinesh孤注一掷地说道，仍然试着说出文章里建议的一切，因为除此之外他真的不知道该做些什么。

“没错但是以前从没这样过，而我用了更大的剂量，操，为什么你的脸他妈的 _看起来像那样_ ？”

“没必要将我看起来像哪样掺和进来。”Dinesh说道，尝试开一个无力的玩笑，但是看起来Gilfoyle没有领会到，他仍然盯着他，就像他有好几个脑袋一样。就他所知，对他来说他看起来 _就是_ 像那样。

“真不敢相信我想念你平常的脸。”他安静地说道，几乎是在对自己说着。

“我的脸就在这里。我保证它是正常的，尽管你现在不那么认为。”

“不，”Gilfoyle简洁地说，仍然警惕地盯着他，“它真的不是。”

“好吧，那它之后会正常的。”Dinesh说着，从他放毛绒玩偶的地方抓起它递给Gilfoyle。“来，看看这个。”

Gilfoyle嗤笑，尽管嘟囔着我又不是小孩之类的话，还是开始用手把它这样那样地拿在手里，摆弄着它的翅膀，摩擦着柔软的皮毛，看起来至少因为分心而平静一些。

“你从哪弄来的这个？”Dinesh问道，认为这个问题无伤大雅，直到看到Gilfoyle的表情暗淡下来。

“Tara。”

“哦……她怎样了？”

Gilfoyle试图用他平时那种摄人的凝视把他钉住，但是作用被他的样子削弱了，他的肩膀拱起来，手指死死地抓着毛绒玩偶，指关节都变白了。“不能相信任何人。”他只是说了这句。

“嗯……我很抱歉提起这个。”Dinesh说道。

“是啊，你很抱歉，但不是为了我。”Gilfoyle阴沉地说，放在玩偶上的手指抽搐着。“你很抱歉，因为你知道你也被包括在‘任何人’之中。”

Dinesh突然感觉情绪很不稳。“我认为我们现在不应该谈论这个。”

“为什么？”Gilfoyle靠得更近了。“因为我正在经历该死的幻觉而且能感觉我的所有器官都在移动？还是因为你还在希望我会忘记你做过的事，我们就能恢复正常？”

“呃，主要是第一点。”Dinesh说道，避开他执着的目光。“我会和你谈论那个，但不是现在。我以为你根本不想谈呢。”

“那么我 _确实想_ ，我 _现在_ 就想。”Gilfoyle说道，眯着眼。“我可以处理它。我正在处理它。”

“很显然。”Dinesh说道，想知道该怎么引导 _这个话题_ 的方向。按理说，他至少会想要试着为自己辩驳，但是他现在真的不想让Gilfoyle把事态升级。“他把我灌醉了，我闲谈了你几句，因为你一直在捉弄我，这你也 _知道_ ，但是无论如何一切都解决了。你没必要为此担心。我不会再那样做了。”

“重要的是，是你首先开始这么做的。”

“我不能收回那些话，Gilfoyle。”

“没错，你不能，这就是为什么我知道我不能信任你。每个人都他妈总是在为了某些事撒谎，因为人类天生就是自私得令人作呕。我们俩都不例外，但是至少我对此很诚实。”他不稳地说着，大幅度地比划着，眼睛无法长时间停留在一个地方。Dinesh不习惯他说这么多话，尤其不习惯他平时毫无音调变化的说话方式有任何偏差。

“我现在在这里，试图确保你不会跳楼，或者担心被永远困在幻觉中什么的而吓死，难道也是自私吗？”

Gilfoyle看着他。“你他妈为什么要那么说？”

Dinesh的心坠了下去。“说什么？”

“永远困在幻觉中，”他咬牙切齿地说，“你他妈为什么要那样说？”

“那是一件人们在产生幻觉时 _总_ 会害怕的事——但是重点是实际上那不会发生！”Dinesh结结巴巴地说道。

“有这样的故事——精神错乱会起作用，这种状态有一个确切的名字。 _操_ 你妈的，这就是为什么这次不一样。”

“Gilfoyle，不是的！你在盘旋因为你让你自己相信那是真的，但是我告诉你那不是！”

Gilfoyle双手抱头。“那个该死的 _嗡嗡声_ 。我要——”他摇摇晃晃地站起来，几乎是向厨房冲去。Dinesh在一秒钟后听到了呕吐声。

“ _老天爷_ 。”他咕哝着，已经走到厨房的半路了。Gilfoyle伏在水池上，缩着肩膀，水龙头已经在开着清理水池了。他没有从他站着的地方移开，盯着Dinesh，像是不能信任他靠近。Dinesh像他是一只野生动物一样接近他，伸出一只手放在Gilfoyle的肩胛骨之间。Gilfoyle随他去，低下头。他的头发垂在脸两旁，眼镜几乎要滑落了。

Dinesh慢慢地用手从上到下安抚着Gilfoyle的后背，试图忽略被允许触碰他的感觉有多陌生，尤其是以这种温柔的方式。最终Gilfoyle走开，做了几次深呼吸，去给自己接一杯水。他似乎在中途分了心，向前倾着，盯着从水龙头里流出的水。Dinesh帮他倒满了水，关掉水龙头。“你应该全部喝掉，你可能脱水了。”

Gilfoyle点点头，喝了，肩膀耷拉下来。“我现在屈服于它了。”他最后说道。

“屈服于它？”

“像这样被困住。”

“Gilfoyle，你不会像这样被困住的。”Dinesh耐心地说道，在Gilfoyle喝完之后重新把被子灌满。

“我被困在这里了，我搞不好还会与它和睦相处。我再也不会看到一张不七歪八扭的脸了。”

“我不知道该怎么样才能让你相信这会 _没事的_ 。”

“你不能，”他简洁地说，“通常磕了LSD，我就像一个该死的机器。我在嗑LSD的情况下建造了大部分安东之子，没有任何理由可以解释我现在为什么他妈的不能正常工作。”

“你在心里有烦恼的时候不应该嗑迷幻剂。很明显，Richard和人力资源主管对你指手画脚，加上你对我很生气，这就是为什么你现在很沮丧的部分原因。”

Gilfoyle瞪起眼。“我不沮丧。”

“你确实刚刚还在抱怨你有多么不能信任我和其他人。”

“那是一个我知道了数年的事实。”

Dinesh叹了口气。“好吧，那如果你不能被说服的话，我要试着分散你的注意力了。过来。”Gilfoyle犹豫地跟着他回到客厅。

“你现在看电视会有问题吗？”Dinesh问道。

“如果有更多嗡嗡声的话就不行。”Gilfoyle呻吟道。

“等等，我会投放一些视频。如果你不喜欢的话就告诉我。”Dinesh投放了一个镇定用的ASMR风格的视频，风在树叶间沙沙作响，他密切地关注着Gilfoyle。

“不行。关掉。”他过了一会儿说道，快速摇着头。

“操，好吧，”Dinesh点击关闭，“怎么不好？”

“那是在耳语。你在耍我吗？”

“没有，我发誓。”

“操。”Gilfoyle把他穿着袜子的脚放到沙发上，盘腿坐着。“现在唯一听起来不奇怪的声音是你的声音。”

“你想让我继续说话吗？”

Gilfoyle叹了口气。“是啊。”

Dinesh脸上露出一个微笑。“你是在允许我练习我的单口相声吗？”

Gilfoyle的眼睛闭上了片刻，好像在恢复体力。“我猜是的。”

二十分钟后，当Dinesh正谈论着停车场的气球人，挥舞着手臂试图模仿它们的动作时，Gilfoyle伸出手捂住眼睛。“嘿。别再动了。求你了。”

“我正快要讲到笑点了，”Dinesh说道，但还是放下了胳膊，“正常移动怎么样？”

“你的四肢现在看起来很他妈畸形。看起来你要像小丑潘尼怀斯一样开始旋转了。”

Dinesh走回来坐到他旁边。“那就不要再听单口相声了？”

Gilfoyle摇摇头。“所有事都太超过了。你看起来都不像实体了。”他伸出一根手指戳了一下Dinesh的胸膛，然后在布料上蜷起一只手。“我只是想……”他说着，更多地是在自言自语，而不是对Dinesh说，然后把他拉近，一只胳膊环过他的肩膀，另一只手仍然抓着他的衬衫。“你 _感觉_ 很实在。”他说着，声音闷在Dinesh的肩膀中。

“嗯……好吧。我会让你继续这样做，但只是因为我之后可以用这件事敲诈你。”

“没人会相信你的。”Gilfoyle简单地说，把脸进一步埋在Dinesh的肩膀上。

Dinesh随他去，不能否认这感觉出奇得美好，而且相当确定任何似乎能减少让Gilfoyle害怕的刺激的事情都是好事。

Gilfoyle把脸移到他的脖子上，深深地吸了一口气。“你没有被古龙水浸透的时候闻起来很好。”

Dinesh没有回应，然后Gilfoyle继续说下去。“我刚刚把那说出口了吗？”

“是啊……”

“哦。”Gilfoyle没有说别的话，所以Dinesh把一只手放回到他的脊柱上，停留在那，并且在他薄薄的衬衫上面温柔地画着圈摩擦着。在安静中度过了几分钟，Gilfoyle的呼吸变得比整个晚上表现的都要更缓慢，Dinesh把那算作一个胜利。“你可以多说点。不讲笑话。不说故事。”

“你想要我做什么，说出我的十大电影之类的吗？”

“ _没错_ 。就说那个。”

“《疾速追杀》，《黑客帝国》，《社交网络》，《星际穿越》,《回到未来》……必须是你知道的吗？我能说些巴基斯坦的电影吗？”

“我无法取笑巴基斯坦的那些，因为我没看过。顺便说一下，你的其他选择都很普通。”

“他们很普通因为他们被普遍认为是好的！”

“普通。”

“如果你要当一个混蛋的话，我就不会再抱着你了。”

“《疾速追杀》还不错。”

“我也是那么想的。只是因为 _你_ 最喜欢的电影都是些前卫的德国虐杀电影之类的……”

“只有部分是的。现在别谈论虐杀电影。”

“抱歉。哪个正常的电影可以好到登上你的哦——太——精彩了的榜单？”

Gilfoyle想了一会儿。“《V字仇杀队》，《双塔奇兵》，《环太平洋》。”

“真的吗？《环太平洋》？”

“很酷的怪物。很好的创作。”他实事求是地说道，抛下这个话题。他放开Dinesh的衬衫，用手掌把它抚平。“你说话的时候胸口会震动。”他注意到了。

Dinesh有些局促地笑了一下，感觉实在无法驾驭这个话题。“嗯，没错。”

公寓里有一只狗开始叫起来，Gilfoyle神经绷紧了，紧紧抓住Dinesh。“那他妈是什么？”

“只是一只狗，朋友，没事的。”

“为什么现在一只狗都能吓到我？”那比起疑问更像一句陈述，就像他说过的大部分话一样。

“因为你在幻觉中？幻觉就是这样的。”

“我从来没经历过这个。”Gilfoyle几乎是咄咄逼人地说着，抓得更紧了。

“你说过了。”

Gilfoyle的呼吸又急促起来，气息热热地打在Dinesh耳朵上。“它为什么还不停？”

“它的主人可能刚回家之类的。它会停下来的。”

叫声一直没停，而且甚至是Dinesh都必须要承认它的声音相当大。Gilfoyle沮丧地呼出一口气。

“只是闭上你的眼睛。别关注你看到的或者听到的，专注于你感受到的。专注于我和我闻起来有多美妙。”

“去你妈的。”Gilfoyle说着，还是深深地吸了一口气。

“反正头几个小时总是最糟糕的，对吗？你不久就能走出来了。”

“不。因为我被困在这了。”

Dinesh呻吟道：“你真的没有。而且等你最后好起来之后，我会说我早就告诉过你了。”

“不。你还能听到那只狗吗？”

“听不到了。你能听到？”

“能。操。”尽管Gilfoyle惊慌失措，但他现在似乎平静了一些，因为他有Dinesh可以紧紧抓着，把大部分的焦虑都倾倒在他身上，死死地搂住他，让他有点难以呼吸。

“我接下来要说出你喜欢的东西，直到你意识到你没事了，而且知道所有那些东西仍然会成为你生活中的一部分。麦片。在没有幻觉的情况下组装安东之子。死亡汽油弹和其他你喜欢的古怪乐队。你喜欢的古怪啤酒。你喜欢的古怪电影。你喜欢的正常电影。继续搞你在厨房里建造的随便什么东西。在工作中多找我麻烦。看Richard在每次你的比特币警报响起时跳起来。午睡。射精。”

“你很了解我。”Gilfoyle面无表情地说，但是他的呼吸减慢了一些。

“是啊，很了解。”

“那会让你感觉不舒服吗？”

“我是说，我的胳膊麻了。”

“我是说为了这件事到这里来。”

“哦。不。没事的。”Dinesh打了个哈欠。

“你累了。”

“现在 _是_ ——”他查看了一下手机，“快凌晨四点了。所以是的。但是没关系。真的。”

“过来。”Gilfoyle把自己部分蜷曲起来，把Dinesh推回去，让他斜倚着而不是笔直地坐着，这是一个稍微舒服一点的姿势。Dinesh还没来得及说话，Gilfoyle就已经重新贴上来，放低身子靠在他身侧。“我现在不能放开你。什么都别说。”

“我没打算说什么。我会提供任何帮助。”Dinesh尴尬地笑了。

“所以你会留下？”

“过夜？留下睡觉？”

“我现在睡不着，但是 _你_ 可以睡，如果你让我这么呆着的话，我就不会完全失去理智。操。我发誓这之前从没发生过。”

“我会留下的。”

Gilfoyle的呼吸继续平稳。“好吧。但这并不意味着我信任你了。”

Dinesh疲倦地笑了笑。“好吧，Gilfoyle。”


End file.
